How Can We Do?
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: Un Sherlock n'est rien sans son Watson.


_**How can we do ?**_

Alors c'était comme ça que tout ce terminait ? Les mains du docteur Watson ensanglanté, tenant, serrant les corps de sa femme, et de sa fille sans vie... C'est comme ça qu'un homme qui a vécu la guerre, et survécu aux batailles de sa vie devait finir ? Sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, il était vidé de tout. Il tombait infiniment. Il faisait toujours plus noir. Pas une seule larme ne coula. Il était tellement vide que même elles, avaient disparus. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux avec un minimum de conscience, Sherlock était devant lui, à l'appeler doucement, les yeux rougis. Elles étaient parties. Sherlock tentait un sourire, alors que John tentait simplement de le déchiffrer. « viens, John, on rentre... » c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. C'est tous ce que John comprenait . Il se releva, refusant l'aide que son meilleur ami lui proposait pour le relever. Il ne tenait pas debout, se raccrochant simplement aux murs. Il fixa ses mains, fronçant les sourcils. Si peu de sang... Il releva les yeux vers Sherlock. Son monde partait en vrille. Il arriva un peu comme par enchantement au 221B . Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la ? Ce n'était pas chez lui. Plus chez lui. Sherlock l'emmena doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Debout devant un bain chaud , il se retourne et regarda, les yeux vides, Sherlock « -Qu'est ce qu'on fait Sherlock ? » Sherlock lui répondit alors le plus tendrement possible « - Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça... Tu vas prendre un bain John... » John regarda ses mains. Longuement, le sang séchait doucement. Il les observaient comme si il les découvraient pour la première fois. Il s'effondra au sol. Les larmes aux yeux, prenant appuie sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il commençais à trembler. Regardant toujours ses mains « -Non Sherlock. Tu ne comprends pas. » Il relève doucement les yeux vers Sherlock qui le regardait avec compassion « -Sherlock. Tu as réponse à tout. Qu'est ce qu'on fait lorsque les personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour nous partent ? » John reposa son regard sur ses mains. Il s'effondra en sanglots. Des flots de larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Il hurla « COMMENT ON FAIT SHERLOCK ? » il ramenais ses genoux contre lui. Sherlock, le cœur briser de le voir dans cet état, s'assit près de lui et le serra doucement « je... J'en sais rien John. Je ne sais vraiment pas. » John laissa son poids vaciller sur Sherlock. Ses mains tombantes. Il pleurait, encore et toujours. Hurlant sa douleur, ou plutôt tentant de résister à ce vide qui vassalisait... Plus rien ne comptait à présent.

Puis trois jours infinis passèrent. Sherlock les avaient passés à préparer les obsèques, et tentait inutilement de relever John. Son meilleur amis ne bougeait plus. Il aurait pu fixer les murs pendant trois jours si il l'avait laisser faire. Il tentait de le faire manger, de lui parler. Mais ses conversations, il les faisaient seul. Il ne savait rien des sentiments, des Hommes, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il le voyait se consumer petit a petit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi triste pour quelqu'un. Il avait donc tenter de demander à Molly, Lestrade, Anderson, Mycroft et même ses parents comment faire. Ils sortaient tous leurs phrases clichés inutiles. Il devait faire de son mieux. Il devait le sauver.

Et puis aujourd'hui, c'était le moment de faire disparaître leurs corps. John mettait son costume, délicatement. Il devait être parfait. Il se coiffa. Rejoignant Sherlock dans le salon. Son ami était à présent son seul pilier. Il le regarda longuement « -Est-ce que .. Je suis présentable ? » Sherlock remis son nœud papillon droit « bien sur. Tu es parfait comme ça. » il décrocha un léger sourire. John recommençais à boiter. Il se retourna, regardant longuement l'heure. Il faisait tous lentement. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, avant de se retrouver quelques heures plus tard devant les cercueils. Il déposa une fleur sur chacune des boites. Et puis elles ont disparu. Partis a jamais.

Sherlock veillait sur lui. Il n'était jamais seul. Mais John était autre part. Très loin.

Et puis les semaines on passé. Sherlock avait considérablement progresser dans la compréhension des Hommes, et la douceur. John parlait un peu plus, mais mangeais de moins en moins. Il était maigre et on ne faisait pas la différence entre le moment où il était éveillé ou endormi, Il déambulait régulièrement dans l'appartement, sombrant en sanglots sans prévenir. Un soir, John arriva dans le salon alors que Sherlock fumait, les yeux dans le vide. Sherlock lui sourit « hey... » John s'essaya devant lui « Je suis désolé. Je suis un poids sur tes épaules. » Sherlock posa sa cigarette « tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je suis là pour toi, c'est tout. » John lui sourit. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, il a sourit. John regarda sa cigarette. Ce soir, il voulait juste oublier. Juste ce soir. Il prit rapidement la cigarette, il tira dessus . Sherlock tenta , sans succès , de l'arrêter, la bouche ouverte. Ce n'était pas une cigarette . John soupira « Je sais quand même que c'est un joins Sherlock. Je ne suis pas stupide. Laisse moi faire.» il fit ressortir la fumée de sa bouche avant de reposer le joins dans le cendrier. Il se leva et regarda Sherlock suppliant « laisse moi juste oublier Sherlock. Juste ce soir. » Il alla se chercher une bouteille et deux verres. Il s'essaya sur le canapé. Se servant un verre, puis deux, puis cinq. Sherlock ne l'arrêtait pas. Pas pour l'instant. Il était la pour le surveiller. Alors, enchaînant les verres, John parla un peu à Sherlock. Il brûla les lettres stupide qu'un psy lui a conseiller d'écrire. Et puis, le lendemain, l'alcool disparaissant petit à petit de son sang, il retombait lourdement, retrouvant la réalité, il pleura. Encore et toujours. Les jours défilent, mais chez John, les minutes se sont arrêter. Il était juste.. Au fond, entouré des ténèbres. Plus il avançait, plus dur c'était . Rien ne le remonterais à la surface. Jamais. Un soir, alors que Sherlock s'était endormi, John décida d'écrire une lettre :

Sherlock.

Lorsque je t'ai rencontrer, ma vie n'avait tous simplement aucun sens. J'étais détruit. Tu m'as donné quelque chose à m'accrocher. Non, tu était la personne a qui je me suis raccroché. J'ai vécu les meilleurs comme les pires moments avec toi. Je suis désolé. Mais toute cette vie que tu m'avait aider à construire c'est évanouie. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. J'ai tenter. Mais s'en est fini de moi.

Tu es le plus gros trou du cul de ce monde. Mais sûrement le meilleur humain que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer.

Merci pour tout. Et encore désolé.

JW.

Laissant quelques dernières larmes derrière lui, il pressa la détente.

Sherlock fut réveiller en sursaut par le bruit. Et accroupis aux cotés du cadavres de son meilleur et seul amis, la lettre dans les mains, c'était à son tour de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de sombrer.

Un Sherlock n'est rien sans son Watson.


End file.
